1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument provided with an automatic performance function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments, having an automatic performance function in addition to an manual performance function, have been in practical use. In the manual performance function, a manual performance tone is generated in response to a player's performance. In the automatic performance function, an automatic performance tone is automatically generated by reading pre-stored data according to a tempo clock. This kind of electronic musical instruments generally stores automatic performance data of a plurality of parts and can simultaneously generate automatic performance tones respectively corresponding to the plurality of parts by reading the data simultaneously. The Japanese Patent Laid-open publication Nos. sho 63-264796 and sho 63-264795 each discloses one of this kind of electronic musical instruments.
In the above disclosed electronic musical instrument, manual performance causes all of or a predetermined part of the automatic performance tones of the automatic rhythm performance not to generate for a predetermined period. Therefore, even though only one performance manipulator (e.g., snare drum) is manipulated and thereby only one manual performance tone is generated, all or most of the automatic performance tones don't generate, so that the number of rhythm tones becomes few resulting boring a performer.